A power grid is a complex and dynamic system that is difficult to manage. Often times, a power grid can comprise numerous power grid devices and a complex system of transmission lines. Furthermore, a power grid is often integrated with other power grids, resulting in a large-scale power grid system. Steady state stresses or dynamic stresses on a power grid can occur due to power transfers or outages. Therefore, a power grid is often vulnerable to potential blackouts, which might be caused by a disturbance event, which can be one or more disturbances to the grid. An aging infrastructure in many parts of the power grid system, lack of investments in capacity building, and growing demand for power based on an ever-increasing population as well as proliferation of more technology (e.g., large penetration of renewable energy sources in the system, new age transportation such as electronic vehicles, or EVs) have contributed to power grid systems operating at its stability limits. Power system operators (also referred to as dispatchers) in the control centers are tasked with using various control systems to obtain feedback and make decisions or take actions to manage the grid. New age control rooms have adopted and are continuing to develop advanced tools, such as Wide Area Management Systems (WAMS; also referred to as Wide Area Monitoring Systems) that allow for dynamic observability over a wide geography, and real-time Dynamic Security Assessment (DSA). Properly training system operators to use these new age control room applications, and to respond to the various kinds of power grid disturbance events, can facilitate management of power grid systems.
The above-described background relating to power grid systems is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.